Sideria
Sideria was once a kingdom near Daventry. It was destroyed by the wandering weevils. Background The kingdom is remembered as one of the kingdoms destroyed in three recorded outbreaks of the wandering weevils. The first of these outbreaks occured in Sideria over eight hundred years before the Weevil and Slok outbreak in Daventry. Sideria was kingdom that was located not too far from Daventry. The wandering weevils entered through Sideria's castle through a drain in the kitchen floor, their local sorcerer king cast Demagogue Dan's Spell of the Fiery Furnace, a powerful spell in its own right. Aided by the magical nature of the weevils, the spell not only obliterated every trace of the castle, but alot of the surrounding countryside as well. Thus endeth the kingdom.SNW, 101, 102 Turned into a blasted wasteland, the kingdom was forgotten in time. Though there was a place named Sideria, a long time ago, few remember there was such a place now. The weevils hadn't been wiped out, and history records that another outbreak occured on the eastern side of the continent in a region known as the Vale of Obscurity in the Hibestian Range. The area that was once Sideria is located near Daventry, and other nearby nations include Lycathia and Duchy Cumberford. Though it is not clear where they are located in relation to each other, and may even be on opposite sides of the kingdom of Daventry. Geography The exact location of Sideria is not clear though it is known to lie very near the kingdom of Daventry. Likely just beyond the Old Woods. One possible location is the lands to east Daventry and the eastern Old Woods and between the Glass Mountains, the region which is made of mostly frontier and wilderness leading to the foothills leading up to the Great Mountains. The region begins with a wide open plains dotted with small clumps and trees and brush. Clumps of trees were made up of willow. The area had few farms. Beyond the plains was a treacherous desolate rocky region that sloped down to the the ribbon of a treacherous silvery river. It is filled with loose rocks, great boulders and deep pits before reaching the river.KoS, 87, 88 Only two or three miles upstream there lay a ferry run by a dangerous blue-skinned creature was one of the only few ways across the river for a hundred miles or more. The river passed through the middle of the land, flowing from north to south. The river itself wasn't very wide perhaps twenty or thirty feet across. Driftwood and plants are trapped in the current and move swiftly by. Beyond the river was a region of rolling hills covered in a forest of dead thorn trees, and thick tangled underbrush. The trees were stunted and bare. Beyond the forest of thorny trees is a region of plowed fields and a farmhouse The region is inhabited by few. But included such dangers including giant spiders and Laburnum. A family of criminals attempted to farm the region, making sacrifices to the Laburnum, at the Pit of the Laburnum. Beyond that is rocky hills and ridges, and thick forest capped with tall pine trees. Followed by a grassy eastern slopes of the hills, dotted with small, stunted bushes of the hills. The hills sloped down until it reached a small stream that borders the foot of the Great Mountains. Large boulders populated the small valley that lay between the hills and the mountains. Small sprigs of grass grew between the stones. Nothing living grew on the otherside of the stream on the base of the mountains. If the wondering weevils were following a specific path from the point they were created ("area unknown") to nearby areas, and if the desolate thorny forest region was originally Sideria, it lies relatively close to the Hibestian Range, as the range is apparently just east of the Glass Mountains, near the desolate region. This would suggest that the last outbreak probably occured somewhat near Daventry as well. Behind the scenes As mentioned the kingdom's former location is not clear. It appears to be in an area that was fairly close to the path the weevils were taking through the continent, placing it somewhere near and between the Hibestian Range and Daventry. It is also suggested that the area probably was left fairly desolate, and never rebuilt and thus forgotten over time. Besides Daventry, and Serenia, the only other kingdoms of note are the 'western and southern kingdoms' on the continent. But based on the knowledge of these kingdoms being the only other known civilized lands of the continent, it would suggest that Sideria is most likely not connected to these lands. However, it is mentioned that some of these kingdoms (and possibly others) are many kingdoms the continent is divided into, most of them small and only a day or three's journey by foot in extent. These fiefdoms sometimes war or battle with each other for reasons their rulers care about, and shrink or grow depending on their martial fortunes. They seemingly come and go with the seasons, and few are remembered after their passing. References category:Lands category:Places (SNW)